The Years between 3400 and 3600
''' The Years between 3400 and 3600' 'A key event Time line ' '-----------------------------''' (There is no Bridge to Andromeda, The Attikan Commonwealth of the LMC is unknown to the Union. The Saresii, the Klack and the Narth are not Union Members. The Shiss and the Nul are in full scale war against each other and attack everything that comes their way. The first Space Train Line is constructed but not active, Space Bus is the main form of Travel) ----------------------------- 3400 The Union is still known as the United Stars of the Galaxy . Core members are :United Earth, Sarans, Pan Sarans, Ult, Spindlar, Bellebees, Quadi Peds, Saturnians, Stellaris, HumanoBots, The Vril, (899 Members all together) and all in the Upward Sector. The Union / Kermac war ended in 3499 with Admiral Stahl leading the first fleet in the Steel Broom Raid clear across the Kermac Space and is within reach of the Kermac Main World Kermac Prime. The Steel Broom Campaign was both brutal and costly but Union Forces did not stop to conquer worlds, they bombed and destroyed everything in sight. The Kermac convene the Galactic Council and ask all former members to intervene. Political Pressure at the Assembly rises from a new political party called the Peace Hawks, to end the war. The Assembly votes to recall Stahl and the Fleet and sign a cease fire and non aggression pact with the Kermac. Hip Hollister is elected president of the United Stars. He is the party leader of the Peace Hawks. 3401 The Assembly calls Stahl for a Hearing and Stahl is accused of War Mongering and War crimes against “helpless” and peace loving Kermac. False evidence is presented claiming it was Stahl and his cohorts who started the war in the first place and committed unspeakable crimes against sentient beings. Stahl is declared guilty by a Tribunal Court and the Assembly votes 51 to 49 to sentence Stahl to a Penal Colony along with 3 other Admirals, the Marine Commandant and the former President Ron Webley. 3402 President Hollister orders all war criminals to be incarcerated or executed. 3000 Officers of the Union Fleet are executed. Stahl manages to steal a supply ship and escape his execution. He sends a message via GalNet to the Assembly with a sealed set of documents and declares that he will no longer be a Union Citizen and declares that if he ever comes back he would come back as an enemy. Admiral McElligott escapes the Purge by direct intervention of the Saran Queen. The Assembly agrees against the will of the Peace Hawks that McElligott never clamored for war and he remains Admiral of the Fleet. The day the 3000 Officers were executed is called the Bloody Sunday. The President declares capital punishment outlawed and only to be used against War Mongering. The Fleet budget is cut to 10% and Ships are decommissioned, Weapon research outlawed and all Academies closed. The President and the Peace Hawks promises 10,000 years of peace. 3406 Cherubim, Peter Baker and Phil Decker expose the Peace Hawk Party as a Kermac Spy operation and infiltration and the three are hunted by Government Agents. Kermac openly arrive on Pluribus and are declared the Friends of the Union. 3410 Dr. Isah the most beloved and respected Immortal speaks out and addresses the Assembly for the first time. He provides evidence that the Kermac started the war and that the Peace Hawk Party is a Kermac Spy Operation. The Kermac had used their inroads to destabilize the Assembly and were on the verge to detonate Solar Bombs (Purchased from the Wurgus) at Pluribus, Sol, Blue Moon, Thebes and SPQR. Dr. Isah also exposes the PSI slave projector the Kermac had installed in the Assembly Building. Just as the Assembly was about to vote on dissolving the Union and unite with the Galactic Council 3411 The Assembly “awakes” and the truth is revealed to the Union as a whole. President Hollister and every lead member of the Peace Hawk party is arrested. Many of the members exposed as willing and free will collaborators. The Peace Hawk Party is outlawed and by the end of 3411 over 34,000 Peace Hawk Party members are executed. No Kermac inside the Union survives. But the Union is in no position to fight and punish the Kermac. 3450 The Fleet is slowly recuperating and the events are used to reduce the power of the President. New safety and security measures are decided upon. The Science Council creates the PSI Corps. 3455 The Shiss and the Nul unite and attack the Union. The Shiss lure the Nul into a trap where Union Fleets decimate the Nul. The Shiss planned this all along and now turn against the Nul. The Nul loose much ground but are able to stop the Shiss Advance. 3460 The Shiss First nestling destroys the 33rd Purple throat Colony and the 32 remaining Colonies join the Union 3462 The Shiss Union war reaches its climax. The Shiss retreat, the Union again fighting on to many fronts unable to push on and accept cease fire. 3500 The Boloth join the Union, The Shail are freed from the Shiss Terror. The Shaill join the same year. The Takkians are discovered and join. The first Dai Attacks are reported from the slowly expanding Union reaching further Coreward. 3512 Dr. Isah is assassinated by Kermac Spies. 3572 Y'All Return to the Milky Way Galaxy. The Vril are among the Union Members that are completely wiped out. The Union suffers heavy losses, Despite the losses they also fight gallantly to protect Sares Prime. 3589 Stahl returns and brings along the Devi and the secret of Translocator Cannons and a new shield technology. The return of this legendary man during a battle not far from the Sol System and blasting Y'All ships to bits was seen as the most potent morale boost in Union History. From this day on Stahl's legend is cemented. 3590 Narth Prime is discovered during a Space Battle. Stahl is invited to Narth Prime. The Narth file for membership the same year. 3591 Y'All Invasion is officially over with the destruction of the last ships. The Kermac who alone had not suffered from the Y'All invasion, attack the Union using their Thrall species, mostly the Nogoll and the X101 the - 4th Intergalactic War begins. The Union at the end of their resources fights a loosing battle so it seems. 3593 this first Period of the war is often called the Darkest Years, of the Union, as this period lasted two years and many feared this to be the end of the Union. These initial years of war success on the Kermac and Galactic Council side caused terrible civilian losses including almost 2 million Plutonians that died after Kermac saboteurs destroyed the protecting dome over Foster City. But then the Union learned to mass produce the Translocator cannons. Peter Baker and a team of Marines land on Factory Planet and free Mothermachine from the Kermac Device. The X101 now free turn with a vengeance against their former Slave masters and also ask for Union Membership. Stahl is reinstated with great honors and he insists on the Immortal Control Act. 3596 The Kermac offer a cease fire and invite all Space traveling societies of the Upward and Coreward Sector to Dioban. The Union stretched to its limits and war weary accepts. The Free Space treaty is signed by about seventy space faring societies and the Big Five. A Union Captain assists Klack in distress and is invited to Klackt 3598 The Klack join the Union – The Big 5 become the Big 4. The Shiss / Nul Corridor is established. The Bridge project is proposed 3600 The Union is recuperating, the Union Fleet is by Assembly Decision the Protector supreme of the Union and gains tremendous status as the biggest most powerful entity of the Union. Category:GC Writers Resources